


You brought my Madness, I brought my Death

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also Irony is the goddess of death and decay, Betrayal, Betrayal of said Platonic Relationship, Death, Gavin is a fool, Geoff is a Noble man, Irony goes By Elayne, Jack is a farmer, Jeremy is a Bard, Mad King Ryan, Not sure if it is or not, Other, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Ryan loosing his mind over time, Shapeshifting, War, and Michael is a Barbarian, but only around Ryan, somewhat dark?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: Ryan wasn't always the Mad king, there was a time he was good and fair and kind, a time where all he wanted to do was help his fellow man. Elayne wasn't intending to keep the truth a secret, in fact they had planed to tell Ryan everything, maybe even introduce him to the others.Five books and a dark ritual later, everything in their lives has fallen into chaos and a war is looming on the horizon.





	

There once was a Kingdom that was ruled by a man with a cruel mind and an Iron fist. This man was named James Ryan Haywood, or as many in his kingdom and the ones surrounding it called him, The Mad king. He had earned this title by hunting selected people from his kingdom and slaughtering them, not caring of their standing in society, all for his own dark, sick, pleasure. He would also kill peasants for something as simple as just looking upon him. The other kings of the realm avoided him due to this, fearing for the lives of their people and themselves.

 

Now, one would think that his madness had always been there. That it was just brewing under the surface waiting to escape when he was a young prince, but that was not the case. For you see, when he was young, Ryan was kind and caring and curious towards the world around him. He give money to beggars and helped most anyone who asked. Then one day, about two years after being crowned king, his kindness ceased to exist. In it's place was a darkness no one could ever hope to understand. 

 

Our story starts in those years of good, where the king had yet to be a tyrant. Where he had yet to even be crowned. It was a time where his heart was still full of love and curiosity and kindness for the world around him. 

 

                                                                                                ************************************************

 

It was a warm night, as one would expect on the summer solstice, and prince Ryan was wondering the halls of his father's palace to escape from having to talk to yet another suitor. this would be the fourth one this month that had come to ask for his hand, and as much as he didn't mind the Lady Meg's company, he did not wish to marry her. It was the case with all his suitors, both men and women, and Ryan could tell it was starting to get on his fathers nerves.

 

And if he were to be honest, he, himself, was getting on his own nerves. Why couldn't he pick someone and be done with it? why couldn't he just tell all of them that he didn't want to marry anyone? Was it so hard to believe that he didn't want to be with anyone? Was it bad that he just wanted to go through life without marrying another?

 

"As much I this may be a beautiful night for a walk-"

 

Ryan startled and quickly turned around. Standing off to his right was a figure in a long flowing velvet and silk cloak that was darker than the night sky. The hood hid their face but he could still pick out the natural silver-blue eyes, gently glowing in the darkness where their face should have been. It was a rather imposing and intimidating sight, but it was also serine and beautiful, much like the night on a blue or blood moon.

 

Ryan bowed, something deep inside telling him that he knew who this was and that it was wise to show his respect. As he straightened back to standing, his guest bowed their head to him and pulled their hood down, revealing a young... lady? Sir? He honestly could not tell from the face alone, but he'd swear he'd seen them once before as a child. They had high cheekbones splashed with freckles, gentle eyes that had a certain coldness to them (he felt as though they could look through him and into the depths of his being), and tooth torn lips that also looked soft. Their hair was cropped close to their head (for the most part) and two toned, though he knew the darker of the colors to be their natural (a light red-ish brown with hints of gold in it).

 

"Sorry, but as much as tonight might be perfect for a walk through the garden, I don't think it's a good one to be doing so alone, my knight."

 

"what makes you say that? And I'm not a knight, I'm a prince. How you thought I was a knight is unclear to me."

 

They gave a toothy smirk and chuckled at him. The voice was as telling as their face, it was too deep for them to be a woman, but had too much of a feminine quality for them to be a man. 

 

"Is that so, my lord? Huh... Well then may The Goddess excuse my mistake, although, if I may be honest with you... I can't see how you could possibly be a prince. You're too, what's the word?... Sturdy for such a week title."

 

"Week? How is being a prince week? And you've yet you answer my question."

 

"Week, because royalty doesn't like getting dirty or allowing others to see them as anything less than their title. That is where you differ, my lord... Also, I say you should not be alone because you never know when someone might suddenly decide blood makes for a nice paint... or when someone decides they need a bit of gold in their pocket, or when a beast might decide to maul you."

 

Ryan looked at his new companion with a mixture of worry and confusion. It wasn't everyday he was given an answer quite as blunt or loaded as what they said. We're they threatening him? Were they just being overly cautious? Or were they trying to help him? He wasn't sure, but a part of him wanted to find out.

 

"Well, then would you be willing to accompany on a walk, my...?"

 

"Just call me... Elayne. No need for that lord or lady nonsense with me, and I would love to join you on your walk, my Lord." 

 

They smiled kindly at him and held out a gloved hand. As he took it, he noticed a slight tingling feeling as well as an unnatural coldness to their skin. _Like holding hands with the dead_ his mind supplied. He berated himself for the thought and tried to think of anything else that it could be like, but there was nothing. He couldn't think of anything else to compare it to.

 

"If something wrong my lord?"

 

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, though I should ask you the same. Your hand, it's... surprisingly cold."

 

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, my lord. I tend to get cold easily and have trouble warming back up sometimes. I hope you don't mind it too much."

 

Ryan Smiled at them and pulled them closer to his side, getting a gasp of surprise out of them. They looked up at the prince and smiled shyly, blushing the slightest bit. He supposed it wasn't a usual thing for another to care about what they thought was a small thing, or he was breaking some unspoken rule. Either way, he couldn't care less as their smile grew and the two of them took a step forward, starting their walk through the palace halls.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was purely a spur of the moment thing at first, but then grew into a shit ton more. Irony goes by Elayne instead of Fionn/Fionna because of reasons that will be explained in a backstory later. Also, yes, this is going to have back stories and side stories because I have no self control.


End file.
